


Canarrow take on 1x05

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [29]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Oliver Queen Has PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: It's not Laurel who was Oliver's lawyer and former love when Oliver got accused of being The Hood by her out of control father, rather it was Sara. And this time the conversation in the bed room over the polygraph results takes a bit different of a turn as Oliver decides to let Sara in. Also Diggle tries Oliver is a serial killer to everyone on The List and gets called out.
Relationships: John Diggle & Oliver Queen, John Diggle & Sara Lance, Laurel Lance & Quentin Lance & Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566489
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	Canarrow take on 1x05

**Hey guys**

**Originally this was an Oliver/Laurel story that I had but pulled down when I did my clean slate but decided to not let the story go to waste so simply switching the pairing. Therefore, probably not my best work I'll give you.**

**Instead of dating Laurel, Oliver was in a relationship with Sara pre-Gambit and did not cheat on her. Also, Sara alongside Laurel was studying to become a lawyer.**

**However, Laurel went on the Gambit as part of a college project and died when the Gambit sunk.**

**Naturally Quentin still naturally blames Oliver for his daughter's death needing an outlet for his rage and pain.**

**Sara obviously does not blame Oliver at all, and oh Sara has no interest in Tommy romantically. Also, Sara never called The Hood a remorseless killer either in 1x04.**

**Moving onto the story**

* * *

Oliver's room in the Queen Mansion

In the process of putting stuff back in place Oliver hears a knock on the door with seeing Sara walk in, holding a white envelope in her hand down at her side.

"Rough party," Oliver says jokingly.

"My father told me what happened. Are you ok?" Sara asks in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Oliver replies given well one hired assassin is hardly a blimp in any concern after everything these past years.

Sara holds up a white envelope with walking over to Oliver who looks at her blankly.

"These are your polygraph results," Sara says, "My father asked you if you'd ever been to Iron Heights. It's the prison where the vigilante saved me last week. It's also where you and I went on our eighth-grade field trip. When you said that you had never been there, I thought maybe you were just nervous, or that you'd forgotten. But then I looked at your results, and there is a slight flutter in your answer to that question. And if you lied on one, you could have lied on others."

“And you think I’m capable of beating a polygraph?” Oliver asks.

"Ollie, I saw your scars. Please don't bother coming up with some excuse either. All I'm asking for is the truth and if you don't want to tell me that's fine, I won't push. But please just don't lie to me or keep pushing me away as you did at your homecoming party" Sara says.

Glancing away for a moment Oliver moves to stand right in front of her. Though Oliver keeps his eyes on the ground and every instinct is telling him to push Sara away for her own good, but there's a tiny voice telling her to let him in. Also, Diggle's voice from the other day telling him he needs people to remind him what he's fighting for. But doing what he's about to consider involves a lot of risks.

Like he's learned from Slade, Waller and even the Bratva it's best to keep the smallest circle as possible. Only meeting Sara's eyes, Oliver can tell there is no judgment from the woman he still loves, just curiosity.

"Okay… I'll tell you the truth but not here" Oliver says.

"Alright, then where to?" Sara asks.

"Follow me" Oliver replies.

* * *

Later in his dad's old factory

Nearing the basement door Oliver opens the fuse box with turning to Sara who is standing behind him.

"One last chance to walk away and imagine I've just got a bunch of liquor stashed down here?" Oliver asks.

"No, I can't. I need to know Ollie" Sara says.

"Alright there's no going back" Oliver replies.

Punching in the keypad then turning the lever causing the door to unlock with pushing it open as Oliver and Sara walk down the stairs into the basement. Walking over to the power box Oliver flips the switch up to turn on the lights spread throughout the lair.

"Oh, my" Sara says in surprise cause suspecting then having it proven really are two different things walking over to the tables then turning to face Oliver "You really are The Hood."

Walking over to the computer station Oliver merely nods before turning to face Sara.

Glancing around "Why show me?" Sara asks.

"You wanted to know" Oliver replies.

Meeting his eyes "Really, why? I mean we both know that's not it" Sara says.

"Because I wanted to let you in and I'm tired of lying to you about all this" Oliver replies.

"Why are you even doing this Ollie?" Sara asks.

"My father killed himself right in front of me in the life raft because we didn't have enough supplies and before he died, dad wanted me to right his mistakes. Starling is dying because of people who have no problems stepping on the throats of others to get power, and if it's not going to be the courts or the cops then it's going to be me" Oliver replies closing down his emotions upon reliving his father's death.

"And how exactly are you even picking these targets?" Sara asks.

Walking over to the faded green crate on the floor Oliver unlocks it before lifting the lid. Removing Robert's worn journal Oliver rising to his feet walks over handing it to Sara.

Taking the book Sara opens it up to notice much to her surprise is the faded picture of her which Sara remembers giving Oliver on the docks five long years ago. Silently looking through The List with recognizing various names before glancing up at Oliver, some of which are already crossed off.

"All lawyers, bankers, businessmen, insurance company owners which your dad told you were all guilty and I know you do your own research first. I knew Starling had problems but looking at this I can certainly see why I was never getting anywhere" Sara says then glancing at the picture of her "I can't believe you kept this."

"It's what helped me get through those five years, gave me some grounding" Oliver replies.

Placing the picture back in the journal and closing it Sara hands it to Oliver with looking at the vigilante archer having a thoughtful expression on her face. Because Sara knows she never stopped loving him. Oliver takes the book with talking back over to the crate and placing it inside.

"You know after last night it looks like we clearly still have feelings for each other towards each other" Sara says.

Oliver merely nods thinking it over while watching Sara walk over to him.

"And my being the vigilante has anything to do with us?" Oliver asks curiously.

"Well outside of it being your real self for helping others no I'm not really attracted to The Hood. I'm not one of those falling in love with the masked heroes' in stories where the writers try to mask how unhealthy the romance really is because the woman really does not care about the hero as his normal self" Sara replies.

"Good," Oliver says simply.

Leaning into each other Oliver and Sara begin feverishly kissing as Sara runs her hands up his chest while the archer runs his hand through Sara's blonde hair. After a few moments of kissing they break apart, slightly breathless but looking at each other with love clear in their eyes.

"Well on the subject of you in your vigilante suit I will say you do look hot in as Robin Hood," Sara says smirking.

Letting out a light chuckle "Glad you approve but I'm not Robin Hood" Oliver says.

"You rob from the rich to give to the poor Ollie and using archery equipment, I'd say that makes you Robin Hood" Sara replies.

Any further conversation ends as the door opens and closes as Diggle walks down the stairs with stopping upon seeing Sara there. Walking over Diggle sets his coat on one of the tables while standing a few feet away from the two of them.

"You know if you're going to be telling people in your life who you are a heads up would be nice," Diggle says dryly.

"I would have but it just kind of well happened," Oliver says.

"Given the first time we met we had Triad assassins after us I don't think we've ever been properly introduced, Sara Lance," the lawyer says.

"John Diggle" the former special forces operative replies.

"How did you get brought in?" Sara asks curiously.

"Well after he kept ditching me and me getting shot, Oliver brought me in" Diggle replies.

"Guessing you were the one who was dressed as The Hood last night?" Sara asks.

"Yes, I was" Diggle replies.

"Regarding Mr. Muller has he turned himself into the SCPD yet?" Oliver asks.

"I've been checking the tracker I put on the illegal arms dealer's vehicle along with doing some surveillance before I came here, so no Muller is still at large" Diggle replies.

Scowling Oliver's whole-body stance becomes colder, as The Hood comes out, with Oliver reaching down, removing his hooded jacket from the crate. Rising to his feet Oliver meets Diggle's face.

"Oliver" Diggle says in warning.

"He had his chance" Oliver replies sharply.

"You just can't go around committing cold-blooded murder. Like, have you ever thought to hand Muller over to the police?" Diggle asks.

Glaring "Are you stupid? Go check the people on The List Ollie has gone up against like Adam Hunt, Martin Somers, Jason Bordure or Marcus Redman all have either become powerless or in jail. If not both" Sara says, "Either get your act together or Ollie needs to find a new partner."

"Yeah but you're still going to killer Muller, aren't you?" Diggle asks.

"No Muller's going to prison just like the rest, and Sara's right. If you're going to act like this then I don't need you" Oliver replies.

Diggle glances off in guilt since he seriously misjudged the former party boy turned vigilante.

Oliver merely walks off further into the basement to get changed in privacy.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want**

**On Diggle dropping the committing cold-blooded murder line me pulling this conversation from the series finale for the more Oliver is a serial killer bullcrap. And obviously in 8x10 Diggle never did get called out so I wanted him to do so here.**

**In this version of events, Oliver didn't kill Muller with leaving him for the SCPD since I would say the reason Oliver even killed Leo Muller in the episode was because he was upset at himself and needed an outlet. Not that I have any sympathy for Muller.**

**However, this time Oliver's not quite as upset, mostly from patching things up with Sara.**

**Really, it's like the Arrow writers saw Oliver killing Leo Muller and decided in season 5 that was what Oliver did to every person on The List, when that was the exception.**

**Edit: Although it has been pointed out to me by Chunk127 over on Fan Fiction.net that Oliver could have killed Muller to serve as a warning for the next Leo Muller to not bring heavy AK-47's into The Glades and turn the place into a warzone which does make sense to.**

**Until next time on whatever project**


End file.
